tacky_randomfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Goalie
Bad Goalie is the second episode of The Crucible. Featuring * Amber Williamson * Brandon Castro * Clayton Sawyer * Delilah Odom * Danny Lee * Jaxon Beck * Keesha Salmon * Rebecca Cecil * Ryan Lawrenson-Torres * Tricia Lopez Storyline Keesha calls a house meeting. She says that everyone should try and air their issues now so they can work better as a team. Tricia admits that she isn't actually very into Clayton, and just accepted his advances in hopes of getting further in the game. Clayton is hurt but understands and apologizes for coming on too strong. Amber stands and demands an apology from Tricia for not agreeing with her when she tried to stand up for her, and Tricia tells her off, saying she never asked her to say anything. Amber storms off. The contestants arrive at a challenge, a large soccer field. Chase explains they will have to score 3 goals against a professional soccer team in order to win, if the opposing team scores 5 goals first, they will lose. Jaxon insists that he can be goalie, and given his impressive performance in the last challenge, everyone agrees. Almost instantly, the pro team gets a goal in against Jaxons defense, and then another, however, Ryan and Tricia work well as a team and manage to get a goal. Delilah is surprisingly quick on her feet, scoring a second goal for the contestants, but the pro team fights back hard, scoring 2 goals back to back. Jaxon prepares to go beast mode, pulling his shirt over his head, but it unexpectedly gets stuck, allowing the pro team to score an easy goal, losing the challenge for the contestants. Back at the mansion, Amber speaks with Keesha and Delilah about voting for Jaxon, the two are uncertain at first due to his physical strength, but when Amber reminds them that he blew the whole challenge for the team, they agree. Jaxon, Ryan, and Clayton discuss possible votes, and Clayton suggests Amber, who has been annoying everyone in the house and doesn't contribute much to challenges. Jaxon agrees in order to stay safe, while Ryan brings up that he hasn't really talked much to Rebecca, and that he doesn't know anything about her. Jaxon and Clayton both refuse this idea, saying Amber has already weakened the team enough to go home. Chase gathers the contestants at the elimination to reveal the votes. He says that 3 people received votes, Amber, Jaxon, and Rebecca. He reveals that Rebecca is safe with only one vote. He reveals that the person going into elimination, by a 5-4 vote is... Jaxon! Jaxon glares at the other contestants and says that he isn't going home just yet. Chase tells him he may pick any contestant as his opponent, and Jaxon chooses Amber. Amber is furious, saying she knows Jaxon only picked her because he is too scared to face a real threat. The elimination consists of a series of plywood walls they must break through in order to reach a buzzer. The contestant who presses the buzzer first will win and remain in the game, while the loser will immediately leave the Crucible mansion and go home. The elimination begins and Jaxon makes quick work of the first wall, while Amber simply bounces off of hers. Jaxon continues to tear down the walls, while Amber struggles at the first one. As soon as the elimination began, it is ended as Jaxon reaches the buzzer, pressing it, and officially eliminating Amber, who bursts into tears. Amber's last goodbye is a good luck wish to everyone who voted Jaxon and tells them all to make sure he and Clayton do not win. Finally, she calls Clayton a creep and says he sets a terrible role model for the young men of the nation, before making her exit. Category:The Crucible